The Dark Avenger
by deathtoanarchy
Summary: After a monstrous storm ravages the mediterranean Shield sends in the Avengers, to follow it to Antarctica where they a boy frozen in ice and a strange bronze sword that can't cut with Natasha hiding something will the avengers find out in time to save lives. PERCY AND BLACK WIDOW PAIRING
1. Chapter 1

**_I do not own Percy Jackson or the avengers _**

_SHILD head quarters_

The Avengers and the senior officers of Shield sat around the massive meeting room table. Standing up as the last person walked into the room(Tony Stark) director fury spoke with a low commanding voice, "Last year "director fury began, "wether sensors around the world detected a massive storm bigger than anything we have ever seen"- "excuse me director how big are we talking about "

Tony stark interrupted," big enough to cover all europe most of Asia and Africa now if you could stop interrupting for the next five minutes I will explain everything. Cringing back from furys award winning glare... But then it srunck until it covered the Mediterranean hundreds of people died in weather related accidents after an hour it then started to intensify braking world record EF-5 tornadoes, roge waves that destroyed sum of the most well designed ship on the planet, massive earthquakes every one of which broke record's but all of them stayed within the boundaries of the storm. But what set this apart from any other storm was the fact that there was a massive amount of radiation similar to that of the tessarak... but much stronger after another hour it started to dissipate then one part of the storm broke off and settled over Antarctica... less than three hours after that part of the storm broke away the main body just disappeared. SHIELD has been asked by several countries to send it a team and find out what caused this storm.

Rising out of the floor a futuristic minister showing a hover jet lit up the team will take a hover jet to the eye of the storm where you would then descend down into the storm itself. Now due to the high risk of this mission I have been asked by the council to let you decide on wether or not you would like to participate in this mission. We only need one avenger to lead the squad. The rest will be held in reserve In case of an emergency. Now do I have a volunteer?

...

Most of the avengers looked nervous except for Tony who looked as if he was trying to find a way out of it all together.

"I'll go" a voice said from the back of the room.

Thank you agent Romanov we are leaving in ten. Get ready and with that Fury and the senior officers left leaving the avengers to talk.

"Well fury steamed happy today. I think he finally got a date" Tony said earning a laugh for Clint. "But in all seriousness something stronger than the teserack what do you think it could be" Bruce said excitedly. "With something like this we could save the world"-"or destroy it "Steve interrupted. What ever it is it's bad news Let's go don't want to make fury late for his date.

Line break

The hover carrier slowly edged over the the eye of the storm as the drop team and Natasha got ready inside one of the new SHIELD drop ship.

"Now before we leave, one of the nameless agents of shield began "safety protocol Says that we need to go over protocol each one of you will have a drop pod (_think halo the pods they use for guns_ ) once we get over the drop zone your individual pods will be deployed and then you will drop several thousand feet before the booster rockets on the bottom will start. they will only slow you down enough for you not to die."

But before the man could continue the plane's lights went out and then it started to fall out of the sky.

violently shaking agents where thrown around the cargo hold crashing into the hard metal sides of the aircraft. At one point the stock of a gun crashed into Natashas face opening up a gash across her forehead. Natasha was then thrown across the room and into the open hatch of one of the experimental drop pods the hatch closing seconds later cutting her off from the soon to be dead agents out side. With a sickening jerk the pod dropped out of the bottom of the plain and into the Wight of the storm

_line brake_

Natasha didn't remember much after the crash. In fact she wasn't even conscious until the hatch was blown off automatically when carbon dioxide levels got to high. Cold waking up to a foot of snow being dumped on you wasn't the best way to start the mission. Digging her self out of the snow Natasha stumbled out into the storm looking for shelter. It took almost an hour but after alot of swearing she found a small crack in the ice. The further she went the wider the crack got and at some point golden dust started to appear on the floor. Curiously Natasha took out a m

Small black box. Dam it's radioactive Natasha whispered to herself. Suddenly she herd howls coming from deeper in the ice. Hurriedly she creeped down the icy passages towards the sound. Peeking around a corner there sanding around a man with a black beard dressed in survival gear where half a dozen giant dogs ready to pounce and they did.

Natasha stared at the bearded man who sat tieredly on a large piece of ice. But suddenly the biggest dog I had ever seen came barreling through another tunnel not even bothering to look up the man simply waved his hand sending a single piece of ice condemning towards the dog. It hit dead on, Shooting strate through the monsters head turning it into dust.

But what he did next surprised her the most, He spoke I know you're there but what I what to know is how you managed to get hear. Turning around he looked me in the the eye and what I saw terrified me I saw the raged and sadness that was just under the surface but most of all the power that he held it almost felt almost as if I was burning away. "I will ask you one more time how did you get here."

Nervously I explained "I was in a plane and it crashed that's all."

He just looked at me for several seconds before replying "your lieing".

"Fine I'll tell you I was sent here to find out what is causing this storm " I said angrily.

Smiling at me he replied thank you for the honesty"...

Do you know what is causingt this storm" i Asked. Only for his expression to turn grim.

"I might as well tell you it's not like your going to get out of here alive."

Standing up the man motioned for me to fallow him down a tunnel that had opened up in front of us. The tunnel lead down to the bottom of the the ice the floor turning into bed rock. After what felt like hours but finally they reached there destination. The room was massive looking like one of the airplane hangers ment for blimps. The entire room glowed with an beautiful sea green light that came from a block of ice in the center of the floor. When we came to stop in front of the ice I was stoped in my tracks at the center of the ice was a man. Black hair and with a surfers tan he was covered in scars some that still bled.

Softly the man next to me spoke "my son."

"what happened too him and why is he stuck in the ice" I replied nervously.

"He like all of the people like him have a great power one that is not ment to be used... i-it broke him he went insane because of that power so many people die because of him...

"Why are you down here" I asked.

He's the one who is causing this storm even though I try to stop it. Are you hungry the man asked.

Surprised I answered yes. But before we could leave a howl broke through the cold air. Those giant dogs came running in along with women with no legs pulling out a small automatic I fired off rounds until it clicked empty none of the monsters paid attention to me my bullets seaming to have no affect. But on the other hand the man (I really need to learn his name) was destroying them with a trident one that was working a lot better than my gun. Almost all of the monsters were dead before the ice holding the boy shattered.

Out of the shattered ice stepped a tall man who looked the same age as Natasha. His black hair still had ice stuck in it his eyes had a deranged look in them that made Natasha flinch. Barely pausing he jumped towards the nearest living thing which happen to be one of the massive dogs that looked like it could take on the hulk and win. But it didn't stand a chance, With an amazing display of strength the man grabbed the dog by his jaw and ripped it in half. The man's father had produced what looked to Natasha like a fancy pitch fork sending beams of energy that destroyed several dogs at once. Trying to kill as many as he could as fast as he could. Where his deranged son was talking his time ripping them apart with his bare hands lagging like a mad man. It took them all of three minutes to kill over two dozen of the giant dogs. But it was after this that things started to go downhill.

Once the last of the dogs had turned into golden dust the sun turn to the father speaking with a voice that hinted at how truly unstable he really was " well thannkkk youuuuuu daddy, finally distracted enough for me to break out of that pathetic prison you had me in. Percy son this isn't you just please sto-. Lunging forward Percy tackle his father to the ground and started to strangle him while yelling insults and bashing his head against the icy floor. Natasha not wanting to get stuck in the caverns with this insane person pulled out her standard nine millimeter pistol and shot him three times twice in the back and once is the head. As soon as he fell off his father Natasha rushed over to help him up I'm sorry about your son she started taking. But a confused Poseidon interrupted " what o Percy you don't kill him. you see he can't die by your mortal weapons. he can only be hurt. While he was speaking ice that was already an inch thick had formed over Percys body. It's part of what happened when he took up the power that made him this way he relayed on his mortal connection people who anchored him to his humanity. But as he fought those people died his friends, his family, his love they all died and he lost his connection... and turned into that...

I-i didn't catch your name Natasha said after a few minutes of silence. "Poseidon " like the god. Yes. If you don't mind what was he like. Before he changed." " he was a hero Poseidon began he was put In terrible situations situations that would brake any other person but he always made it through. When his girlfriend fell literally into hell he jumped in after her. He would let the world burn if it ment he could save a friend... after an hour of Poseidon taking about Percy's past adventures Natasha found herself admiring the son of the sea god but soon found herself asking a question that had been bothering her since the beginning. isn't there a way to help him to change him back. Poseidon looked thoughtful for a minute before replying. There might be a way but... curious now Natasha spoke up But what ? It's just that it would be extremely dangerous. I would need to 're anchor him to a full blooded mortal. That person would be the only one to calm him down... I could do it. Poseidon looked up startled I can't ask you to do that I wouldn't know the side affects you could die if I don't do this right why? It's my job besides if I can help then I have to. Are you sure Poseidon asked hopefully. Yes.

It took all if ten minutes for the god to get ready having brought Percy out if his prison (still unconscious) and layed him down next to Natasha. Leaning over her Poseidon began taking I'm going to be blocking off most of the side affects if I didn't do this you would live through every one of his memories this way they will come to you over time you need to know that he will see all yours to... are you ready he asked for the last time. Nervously Natasha nodded. Slowly over the next hour Natasha felt a bridge being built in betwen her and Percy minds. When it was over Natasha looked over towards him. Slowly he opened his eyes.

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW**

**PS MORE REVIEW LONGER CHAPTERS**

**PPS read my other story's A New Beginning and a fallen hero**


	2. Chapter 2

**i do not own Percy Jackson or the avengers. **

**percy pov **

black surrounded me i don't now how long i had been floating threw this black void all i remember is sum thing braking inside. the only good thing about this blackness was that it gave me time to think. the bad thing it gave me time to think. the longer i thought the more confused i got were was the others piper Leo neco, annibeth... annibeth the name brought back memories waking up the first time at camp to see her there the quests we went on soon this memory brought back others.

fighting in some sort of Colosseum under ground attaching a hobo and sending him and myself into a bay. bringing back thalia with each new memory another one connecting it to the people popped up. soon my head was a whirling mas of sights sounds tastes and feelings from my past i saw myself grow up and do so many stupids things like trying to fight the titan atlas.

the memory's started to slow down as me and the rest of the seven fought gaia util i was the only one left able to fight besides the gods.

but sum thing was wrong the more i fought the stronger gaia seamed to be. but a signal phrased rang out in my head to storm of fire the world must fall. i saw and felt myself reach down deep into myself and started to make the largest and strongest storm humanity would ever see. as i did this sum thing deep inside me broke letting loos the waters of power that had been damned up for my entire life.

forbidden power, power that no non immortal should ever use pulsed through my body and the thing to brake was me.

as the last of the memories faded the darkness started to dissipate as a light came closer and closer until it enveloped me and the next thing i knew i was standing in some ones house. rundown and turned gray by poverty there was hardly anything this family owned no pictures and what little furniture there was was in tar able shaped with stains and rips.

some how i found my self in the kitchen were there were the first people i had seen since i had arrived one was a little no more than ten years old she had dirty red hair and close to match the house she sat there at the table playing with doll.

the second person a tall beautiful woman who was much better dressed even if she was in winter close was about my height and age around twenty smiled down at the girl her red hair framing her face perfectly. at first i thought she was her mother but then i noticed that she has transparent like the ghosts in the under world and me...

steeping forward was almost impaled by a throwing knife one that went right threw my head the girl my age looked at me with a guarded expression another knife already in her hand.

**this is a short chapter i know but hear me out i want to know it you like my new writing stile and if i should continue writing like this pleas leave your comments also i am looking for a beta for this story if your interested and have an account PM me **

**i will fix this chapter and make it longer when i get at least five reviews on my new writing stile**

**PS READ MY OTHER STORY'S THEY ARE CALLED**

**1. a fallen hero (Percy Jackson and harry potter crossover)**

**2. A New Beginning (Percy Jackson and lord of the rings crossover) **

**Also I do know about the horrendous spelling in the story and as for the names being spelled wrong my phone changes them automatically **

**Sorry about all the problems **

**ALSO YOU PEOPLE NEED TO READ THE AUTHOR'S NOT!**

**And I am looking for someone to beta for this story**


	3. Chapter 3

All my stories will be on hold until I find a beta reader I will not stop writing I will continue. also I want to give a shout out to ... endertrree

Until next time


End file.
